


pick-up lines

by peachyboo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Barista AU, Cafe AU, Chaptered, Cheesy pick-up lines, Fluff and Humor, M/M, University AU, dont be surprised if the title changes or smth!, jihoon is not having any of it, junhui is such a flirt, lowercase intended, minghao is shy, more members and probably relationships to be added later!, more tags to be added later too, shy fluff, some things are subject to change in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyboo/pseuds/peachyboo
Summary: minghao moves to seoul on a scholarship. he meets junhui, a cute barista who flirts too much, who invites him to work at his café. minghao accepts, but now junhui won't stop using pick-up lines on him. someone help.





	1. prologue - moving.

i stumble around the dim hallways, trying to pull all of my luggage and look for my room number at the same time.  
"...115... 116... 117...ah, there it is!"  
i fumble around with my key, sticking out my tongue a tiny bit as i try to get the door open.  
i swing open the door, shuffling into the small apartment room that i would call home for the next 2 years. i toss my luggage to the floor, falling onto the small twin bed in the corner of the room. i sigh loudly. these past few days have stressed me out way too much. i've had to leave my hometown of anshan, liaoning, china, on an academic scholarship to seoul national university, in seoul, south korea. i've been learning korean for months to prepare, but im still pretty nervous about it. even though it's summer, and fall semester won't start for a month or two now, i came to the city early to learn how to fit in and speak the language better. i've been hoping to get a job near my apartment soon, for i don't have that much financial support at the moment. i decide that ill go out later and scope out the area, and look for a place that was hiring.  
after scrolling through my phone for an hour or so and realizing that i never asked the wifi password (and then going and doing so), i finally motivate myself enough to begin to unpack my luggage and boxes. i decorate my room with old trophies and awards from b-boying competitions, smiling at the memories. i'm definitely going to miss my hometown back in china, but i'm so happy to have a fresh start here. although, it'll be scary. i'll be trying to integrate myself into a culture i still don't know much about, and also going to one of korea's most prestigious universities. i know without a doubt that i'll be pretty stressed.  
i soon finish packing, and decide to start exploring the city.  
i've always loved city life. how it's always alive, even if the sun has gone for the day. i'm excited to be living in a city for the first time, i think i'll enjoy it a lot.  
i smile to myself, thrilled by the thought. i take a look down at my apartment key card. xu minghao, it reads. i take a deep breath and step out my door, simoultaniously stepping into my new life.


	2. chapter 1 - the barista.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minghao meets the cute, flirty barista. they make a deal.

i wander around the city for a few hours, noticing how people busy themselves with getting somewhere quickly. i, in contrast, walk slowly, trying to notice everything i can about seoul.  
i soon come upon a small coffee shop on the corner of a block. i decide i could go for an iced coffee, plus ordering would be pretty good practice. i swing the door open, hearing a little bell tinkle inside the frame.  
the place isn't empty, as it's got a few customers hanging around. i stroll up to the counter, and make shy eye contact with the barista. the first thing i notice is that he has really pretty, dark hazelnut eyes. he gives me a small smile and tells me to order whenever i'm ready. i sigh silently, hoping i don't mess up.  
"h-hello! could i have an iced latté with whipped cream, please..?" i relax and grin to myself, cheery that my first conversation in this city is off to a good start.  
the barista nods, chocolate-hazel eyes twinkling, and asks for my name.  
'shoot, what if he isn't able to pronounce my name? or understand me?' i think to myself, before shyly stating "m-minghao."  
the barista's head pops up again, a surprised but content look on his face. "are you chinese?" he asks, a smile creeping onto his lips.  
i nod bashfully, hoping this barista wasn't going to be rude. instead, he beams and those chocolate eyes twinkle again.  
"so am i! i'm here on scholarship for seoul national university." he holds out his hand for me to shake, as he grins happily.  
i smile back, kind of overwhelmed, but not going to pass up the opportunity to make a friend. "wow, i'm in seoul on scholarship too! and i'll be going to the same university as well." i take his hand and shake it politely.  
the barista's eyes widen, gripping my hand a little tighter. "really? so i guess we'll be seeing each other around once school starts up! although," he grins, a sudden mischevious look in his eyes, "i think i'd like to see you around a little sooner than that~"  
i blush at the sudden flirting, my ears beginning to redden. my mind starts blanking on me in embarrassment. "w-well, i am looking for a job... do you know any good places close to the university..?" i manage to stammer out, breaking eye contact in embarrassment as i realize i'm still holding his hand. "s-sorry..." i withdraw my hand nervously.  
he laughs softly, still grinning at me. "actually, we're hiring right now! so if coffee shops are your forté, this is the place for you. plus, i'm here!" he winks and laughs again casually.  
i nod, considering it. "thank you, i'll think about it. this place seems pretty nice."  
the barista beams again, turning away from me to finally tell my order to who i can only assume is the brewer. he's a short boy with black hair and a resting irritated face.  
"hey jihoon, iced coffee with whipped cream, please!" he grins as the brewer rolls his eyes and gets up from where he was leaning on a counter behind the main one.  
"took you long enough," the short boy grumbles, "next time don't spend so much time flirting, please..."  
the barista laughs, seemingly not taking any offense. "you know how i am, jihoon."  
the brewer rolls his eyes. "unfortunately."  
the brewer makes quick work of my order, handing it to the barista then going back to his original spot.  
the barista turns to me, grinning. "hold on, lemme just write your name real quick."  
i laugh softly. "but i'm right here."  
he chuckles along with me, still smiling. "still. i wanna write your name, it reminds me of home." he grins up at me, and hands me my order. i sheepishly take it from his hands. "that'll be ₩4,000."  
i smile and reach into my coat pocket. my face falls as i feel nothing. i search the other pocket. nothing but lint and gum wrappers. oh god, this cant be happening. did i seriously leave my wallet at home? on my first day out?  
the barista, noticing my panic-stricken face, chuckles warmly and leans onto the counter. "don't worry, i've been there. i'll cover it."  
i look at him in surprise, beginning to think that this barista with the pretty eyes is the acual reincarnation of jesus. "y-you will...?"  
"sure. but, you'll have to promise me one thing. that you'll take an application form and come back for a job interview here." he slides a form across the counter, a mischevious smirk on his face.  
i huff slightly, but crack a smile at his creativity. "fine, i'll do it... but this is just for the coffee, okay? don't deliberately tell your manager to hire me." i give the barista a firm look, but let another smile slip onto my face.  
"sure, whatever you say." he winks, knowing he'd won me over.  
i thank him genuinely and turn to leave, a warm and fuzzy feeling overtaking me. honestly, i'd work here just to see him. he was so nice to me, plus he's chinese. i'll have someone to relate to and to talk to.  
i look down at my iced coffee. on the label, it reads 'minghao' in scrawly cursive. but near the bottom left, there's more writing. there's a phone number and the name 'junhui.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy, the first chapter! will minghao live up to the deal? will he decide to work at the café? spoilers, it's in the summary of the fic. but thank you for reading this first chapter !! ill be back with another chapter as soon as i can :> this is my first chaptered fic so i hope that it's good!


End file.
